


Such a tease

by Kadenashipper



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, F/F, Freeform, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin - Freeform, Short Mulitichapter fic, The Bold Type - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenashipper/pseuds/Kadenashipper
Summary: Adena and Kat go back and forth, one upping the others teasing. I couldn't help myself :) This will have a couple of chapters not quite sure yet but I wanted to post something even if it's tiny.





	Such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> As promised some more content! I really love everyone in this fandom and I've felt it even more ever since I started writing. Ya'll are some beautiful, political, considerate, understanding, and open minded people. I truly love how supportive everyone has been. And on that note, some almost sorta kinda Kadena smut for you!

    Kat was indescribably turned on right now. It was completely entirely Adena’s fault too! It started out being cute and funny this morning as Kat woke up to a soft pair of lips pressed to her own, quickly becoming more as hands found their ways to new places. And then just as quickly as it had started, it was over, Adena claiming she “really had to go into the studio.” But not without dragging her slim fingers up from Kat’s lower stomach up to caress her chin, pulling her close, brushing her lips past Kat’s and to her ear. “I will be sure to finish this off later” she had whispered and smirked at the sharp intake of breath it caused Kat.

    An aroused Kat groaned and made her way into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. As she made her way to the machine, a loud shatter of her “I’m a boss, bitch” mug resounded through the room. The cause, a sticky note placed strategically over the place where you  _ turn on _ the machine containing some unrepeatable language. In favor of trying to put back together the whole coffee plan, Kat flopped herself onto the couch and let out a loud groan, purely amazed by the fact that she had once questioned the whole “girl on girl” thing. There was NO doubt in her mind now as the aching in between her legs only worsened. The best or worst part (depending on how you view these things) was that Adena had so much grace. She was elegant, and graceful with an incredibly misleading sense of purity.  Which is why it was incredibly fucking hot when she shattered those expectations and was confidently dirty. The countless things Adena breathed into her were perfect in every sense. They somehow managed to be remarkably surprising yet vulnerable and charming and very. Very. Perfectly, poetically, inappropriate. Sitting there, alone in the middle of their living room, Kat couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her lips. She loved that she got to see Adena like this, and it challenged her to be an even truer and transparent self. It also challenged her in other ways. 

    Her own smirk spread across her lips as she realized exactly where Adena was right now. In a public space where it would most definitely be inconvenient and wrong to receive questionable text messages.  _ And _ on top of that Kat didn’t have to leave for work for another hour. Usually at this time she’d be sleeping, but this morning was not like others. Suddenly high on impulse, she grabbed her phone off the glass coffee table and settled a little further into the couch. Thumbs began clicking away with a mind of their own as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip, not even fighting the smile at this point. 

    Before she could change her mind the send button was under her finger and her words were no longer in her control.  **7:42AM To: Adena <3** “ _ You said you’d finish this later? What exactly do you intend to do? _ ” Kat’s pulse increased exponentially with every moment that there was no reply. “Thank god,” Kat sighed out as the buzz of her phone added to her general buzz and she read  **7:50AM From: Adena <3 ** “ _ Kat....? Can I call you in a few? Texting is confusing and easy to misinterpret.”  _ Kat let out a laugh. Sure, they’d never done this before, so it made sense with Adena’s lack of texting experience, that she’s be confused. But honestly Kat just found it adorable and although she’d never use this language in front of Jane or Sutton, it made her swoon. In her book “swoon” was a vulgar word, but everything was different with Adena. It also made her feel more confident in this, so often it was Kat who was at a loss for words completely new and lost. Now she could have Adena on her own turf, somewhere where she knew how to handle herself easily and be in control.

    Kat shifted again in her position, suddenly uncomfortably warm.  **7:53AM To: Adena <3 ** “ _ I don’t think you misinterpreted anything but I’m happy to continue this on the phone.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, maybe an update later this weekend? Again sorry this is so very tiny! As always, please comment! Advise, corrections, thoughts, anything you're feeling! Have a beautiful day my lovelies :)


End file.
